Two-component nozzles with an inner mixing chamber have a spray jet which has a core jet and an outer jet surrounding the core jet. The core jet and the outer jet can entirely merge together; as a rule, the core jet is distinct in the case of two-component nozzles. If such a spray jet enters a process surroundings, the drops in the core jet enter into the heat and substance exchange with the process surroundings only with a delay. As a result, evaporation distances are extended. Above all, it can be observed in the case of conventional two-component nozzles with an inner mixing chamber that large drops form in the core jet of the spray jet after exiting from the nozzle housing.